Fleeting
by Ashley-Sama
Summary: She was stuck, bound to him


It wasn't fleeting this feeling.

There was no word that she knew of that described these feelings.

Sex, well in a way, that's what it was. However, even the word sex, couldn't accurately describe what was happening to her. She could feel him, inside her, moving within her. She could feel his member, a part of his flesh that had brought her so much pleasure, pulsating.

He was in between her legs, pumping feverishly in to her slick heat. These feelings, to her, were almost unbearable. She felt, that in any moment, she would explode. Her husband never made her feel this way. He was cold and calculating. He made her do disgusting things to get him off. Frankly she was tired of it. But, Sesshomaru, her lover, he made her body sing. He was just content to be with her, in her. He worshiped her body, from her head right down to her toes. He made her feel special, divine. In real life, he was just as cold and ruthless as her husband, here, in this place, he was hers, all hers and his eyes never failed to show the depth of feelings for her.

Her thoughts melted away as he hit a spot deep within her, so deep it rattled her bones. His grip on her thighs tightened and she knew he was close. Deeper, harder, faster his thrusts became until Kagome saw stars behind her closed eyes.

Finally, he growled his release, melding their bodies together as one. As their climaxes came to an end and their bodies lay in the post coital bliss, Kagome took in a minute to take in his gorgeous features.

No matter how many times she looked at him, she was still in awe of his beauty. He was, by far, the most gorgeous man on the planet. His high cheek bones adorned a perfectly chiseled face, the shimmering white hair that flowed in long waves down his back. His perfectly muscled body, just thinking of it made her stomach jump. He was in a word…perfect.

The exact opposite of her husband, whom had black hair in lieu of the shining white that she now raked her fingers through, Violet eyes were in place of the shining gold suns that looked upon her still, in wanton desire.

"You wish to go back home." His deep baritone voice lured her back to the present. She was wrapped in his arms in one of the spectacular guest rooms of his hotel. They hadn't felt the need to turn back the covers of the king size foam bed. Here they lay in the bed on top of the covers. Clothes scattered carelessly on the hardwood floors. The light was still on, as she discovered early on, that Sesshomaru like to look at her as he took her. They had entered the room in such a rush, that she hadn't even noticed it.

"I do not wish to," she replied solemnly but she knew her time was up. She had been away for more than an hour and she didn't need her husband looking for her.

Sesshomaru straddled her again, bringing his face to hers, he kissed her passionately and she moaned into the kiss. It made her re-think giving a fuck about her husband in the first place. The kiss ended and Sesshomaru moved to kiss her neck. As if, trying to hold on to her for a few extra seconds.

"We need not keep up this charade for long, Kagome. I _will _bring the spider down."

Kagome closed her eyes at that. Oh how she waited for the day that she could be his out in the open. Her husband of three years had tricked her, while dating her was gentle and caring. He seemed to love her endlessly and she had fallen for him, hard. He treated her with the upmost respect and he still did now, but only in front of others eyes. She soon realized after they were married, that it wasn't love, it was obsession.

"I am so happy," Kagome exclaimed as she was carried over the threshold, by her new husband. The wedding ceremony had been beautiful, the reception just as much. They had danced the night away and Kagome couldn't be happier.

They stepped into the room at the famous "Peninsula Hotel" in Tokyo. Their reception had been down stairs and since her husband new the owner personally, they were permitted to stay in the luxurious penthouse suite, not that they couldn't afford it. Kagome had seen the room herself this morning, she dressed there this morning. There were three bedrooms and her husband had told her specifically not to enter the master bedroom. It was to be a surprise for her after they said their vows. He chuckled as he carried her down the hall to the master bedroom where her "surprise" was.

He reached the door and walked in and flipped on the light switch. When she looked at the room Kagome's smile faltered. She could barley registered her feet touching the floor before she was being tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. There were four restraints on each of the four corners of the bed and she found herself quickly attached do them and unable to move. He did her left side first and when he got to her right foot she finally came out of her stupor enough to ask him what the fuck was going on.

Naraku started to remove his clothes and smirked at her.

"You are mine. I married you and now you are mine to do with as I please."

Naraku, quickly decided that there was no more need for talking and ripped her beautiful wedding dress off of her. He had to admit that she looked good in it; it was the traditional Japanese wedding dress, pure white; but now the time for being the sweet man she thought he was, was over. The first time he met her he knew he had to have her, so he did what he had to do to get her. They had made love many times, she wasn't a virgin when he met her, but each time he had to force himself to climax within her. Not that he didn't enjoy her body, no far from it, but he liked it rough and so far he had met no one well enough to fulfill his needs. Tonight all that would change, she was his wife now and she would take care of him the way he wanted, even if he had to force her. IT wouldn't be rape, she was his wife.

He looked at her beautiful body, barley hidden from his view by a blue strapless bra and matching boy shorts.

"awww, I see you acquiesced to my wishes, if you do as I say, you might even enjoy this."

He began to rip the underwear from her body, he couldn't get the dress completely off of her, but he moved it far enough that it wouldn't hinder him from his goal.

He could smell the fear coming from her and it made his length throb with need. She looked so delectable laying there all tied down to the bed, tears in her eyes. He roughly grabbed her breast, pinching her dusty colored nipple, she cried out in response.

Naraku loved her reaction to his "ministrations," they only fueled his desire. With his other hand, he attacked her other nipple just as harshly, causing her to plead for him to stop. When he moved down to her plump but dry folds, an anger in her seem to bubble over.

"If you do this I will leave you, I will file for divorce tomorrow."

Naraku laughed, he so wanted her to say that. He stopped his perusal of her body and went to the door. Curiously for second, he wondered if she thought her threat had stopped him. It had done just the opposite. He opened the door and then turned towards her again. She began struggling against the restraints to no avail.

"I was hoping that you would resist."

No sooner than he said that, two men came in behind him. Naraku loved the horrified look on her face. Naraku slid the door closed and then slid between her thighs to resume his earlier ministrations. The men she learned were named Hiten and Manteen and they wore the same outfits from the hotel, minus the ear pieces. They settled into places on each side of her and she knew that this would be one of the worst nights of her life.

They had used her. They had taken turns with her. She lost count of how many times they took her. Sometimes, one at a time and sometimes all at once, they abused every orifice on her. There was so much pain from being filled ruthlessly to the brink. Then there was the emotional pain. The pain of the truth that Naraku had never loved her…he only wanted to keep her. Her broke her with that. As the men had their way with her through the night, she lost herself. The things they made her do while her husband took pictures. The fact that she came over and over again, that she enjoyed even on a physical level, made her disgusted with herself. So, she stayed with him, too afraid to leave and too afraid to stay. He poisoned her mind. Made her think that after she had been soiled that no one else would want her but him. He threatened to release the pictures if she ever told or tried to leave him. Fear. Fear kept her there, it had been that way….until Sesshomaru. They had met at a party her husband was throwing for his client's. After about an hour of the masquerade, Kagome had decided that she couldn't stand to be next to her husband for another second. She had left his side to go to the roof and that's where they met.

They stared at each other for while and then she nodded at him. Quickly they put their clothes back on and rushed to the door. After a quick kiss, they parted, Him to the penthouse floor and her back to him.


End file.
